Crimson
by Vegeta-no-ouji
Summary: A story about a Lupe named Kadecu103.
1. Departure

Crimson: Part One - Departure  
  
'I geuss it all started out strangely... Heh, I was just a little lupe when I started writing a dairy. My adoption parent had given it to me as a present when I first got there. My parents I may never know... But now I live with my wonderfull new.. owner, as it's called. I really like her. And no, unlike many Neopets, I wasn't born from an egg. I was born from... well, you know. But let me explain to you how I ended up writing my exceptionally weird tale.'  
  
Dear Dairy, today was yet again a rather boring day. Watched television, played some games, had some talking, and pointed out that Chia hunting was bad. Might take a leave towards other places if this boringness doesn't end soon. Anyway, mother talked to me about getting trained. I'm thrilled to know that, as her only Neopet, I might get stronger. Mostly because of the fact that I never fought before, or handled a weapon. Love, Kadecu103.  
  
'Kadecu103, you may ask? Yeah. Before all of this, the people named me Kadecu103. Strange name. I wonder why I got named that way. I was born in a strange colour as well. Most Lupes are born yellow or blue, but I was born blood red. More crimson, actually. How I got my name changed will be stated out later. Now, just read on.'  
  
Dear Dairy, it's a fact. Me and mother will travel along the lands of Neopia in search of something better to do. Mystery Island was starting to bore me anyway. And she didn't win a Codestone at the Tombola again. Didn't find one either, nor a faerie. I geuss that whenever you need them, there's nothing. Proves that Mystery Island isn't all that... 'Mysterious'. Love, Kadecu103.  
  
It rained. It rained hideously hard on Neopia. Her crimson fur was wet and hanging limply, her human shivering in the coldness as she awaited the return of Mystery Islands only ship. It should get back any time now, so they didn't have time to shelter. Kadecu103 glanced up towards her human. "You know, if you stay in the rain like this, you'll catch a cold." Wondersocks shook her head. "Nah. I'll be fine." Yeah. That's what she thought. Just five minutes later she had fainted from coldness. She was brought home by Kadecu and a few other lupes and gelerts. When she woke up, she said that she couldn't go along, and she had to travel alone. Kadecu didn't think much of it, so she decided to take the chance.  
  
The ship wobbled on the ocean's rough waves, as thunder cracked down. Kadecu hid under a table, along with a pair of touring Meerca's. The crimson lupe blinked while glancing towards the Meerca's, never having seen any like them before. Forgetting briefly about the thunder due to curiousity, she decided to ask about them. "Um. What are you..?" she questioned. The oldest male glanced at her, his small, forming beard swaying a bit in the motion. "We are but Meerca's, my child. I see that you have never heard of our species, hnn?" She blushed a bit, glancing downwards, and shaking her head. The oldster laughed a bit, and glanced towards his apparent grandson, whispering something into his ear. The other yellow meerca had smiled lightly, and crawled over towards the lupe. "My names' Taktoy. My clan is traveling through Neopia. We're trying to find a suitable home to settle. Our old home got distroyed by a burning that humans did." He glanced downwards, in grief. Kadecu blinked, tilting her head. "You mean Humans can actually do something like that?" The three meerca's under the table nodded. Kadecu shivered, her tail swaying. She never thought of that being possible.  
  
Dear Dairy, today was a weird day. My owner had suddenly fell asleep in the middle of the day. I geuss she was cold. But I don't think that Neopet diseases can be transferred to humans. I met a pair of .. Mehr-ka's on the ship. They said they needed a new home. Their old colony had been distroyed in a fire. Out of the hundredtwentyfour Mehr-ka's that were in it, only four survived. The fourth was on a journey to find a new home as well. Her name was apparently Kushukishu. Too bad I didn't get to see her. I hope they'll be alright in the world. I wouldn't want them to get hurt again. I never knew Humans could be so distructive. Love, Kadecu103. PS. I got a new nickname. Kadecu.  
  
With a new day, a new weather. The hot sun shined through open windows, and Kadecu winced closed an eye, crawling out of the large fluffy bedding. She smiled a bit, jumping upwards towards the window, her forepaws resting against it as she played with the light. She shut her eyes, enjoying the feel of it, before getting out of her room, padding along the hall towards the deck. Her new Meerca friends, Taktoy, Meicial, and old daffadoil2001, were already outside. Taktoy was laughing happily while chasing Meicial, and daffadoil2001 was snoozing on a bench. She smiled a bit, and glanced over the railing, gasping lightly at the sight of land. She never thought a journey over seas would go this fast. "Look guys, there's land ahead!" Meicial stopped running, making Taktoy slam into her, and quickly spurted over to the railing, standing onto it with agility. She smiled brightly, putting her paws to her mouth and letting out an apparent greeting cry of the Meerca. Kadecu blinked, and tried to clone it the best she could. The howl of the Lupe had awakened Daffadoil, and he muttered, walking over to his room.  
  
'It was a miracle really. I never had been off of land that long. The longest sea journey I had made was two hours long, and now it lasted around twentyfour hours. Little did I know about the lands surrounding Mystery Island, nor did I have any idea about other creatures then Kougra's, Lupes, Draiks, Gelerts and Mynci, now also the Meerca. The Meerca family had told me about the leaving of their friend Cwinc, an Eyrie, and they had even showed a picture of him. I had smiled and laughed along with tales of them, and mourned for their losses. I had never even heard of Krawks, the creatures that inhabited Krawk Island.'  
  
"Destination: Krawk Island. Please take your bags and leave the ship, unless you're planning on getting back to sunny Mystery Island." An announcers voice. Kadecu walked off of the ship, the few Neopoints she had fastened safely around her neck. She didn't need anything other then Neopoints anyway. She could buy food, and it would only go to waste if she brought along any. Clothes were something that looked odd on a Lupe. The Meerca's on the other hand had brought quite a few packs with them. Must be because of the fact that they didn't have a human. She shook her head as she noticed that they were all labeled Meicial. Then she started to wonder about the name of the island. Krawk... it sounded strangely familiar. Before she even noticed, she bounced up against a tall Krawk, and blushed brightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She gasped, as the Krawk got up, glaring daggers towards her. "What do you mean, sorry?! You kids these days have no respect for the adults around here! We're hardly seen species, you know!" He huffed, and walked away. Kadecu muttered a bit, and crawled up, dusting herself off with her tail. She blinked, just then noticing the odd looks of the Krawk. Strange. They looked like wingless Draiks.  
  
Daffadoil huffed, having carried along quite a bit of bags. Meicial simply smiled at him, waving her tail as she walked along the crowded streets of Krawk Island. Kadecu had taken the liberty of taking along some bags as well. Taktoy sighed, sniffing in the air of fish and pasta. There was also one strange smell. It smelled like fungus. And these Krawk figures ate it a lot. Made their breath smell. The four blinked, inhaling a sweet smell. Quickly they sprinted over towards a candy store, and licked their beak at the sight of the sweets. Kadecu glanced up towards the Shop's Keeper. He was dressed strangely. Not to mention that he looked funny. He had a small amount of orange hair, something covering his eye, and a red/white striped shirt. He glanced down at her. "Arr matey, what shall it be for ze fare maden?" Kadecu blinked. Then she coughed, pointing to a bag of chocolate chip cookies. "I.. I'd like one of those, sir. If they're not covered in fungus, that is." The Shop Keeper laughed. His whole body seemed to wobble. Meicial shook her head, whispering towards Kadecu. "This here, my friend, is a Chia. Something Lupe's often eat." Kadecu gasped loudly, and stared towards Meicial. "I do not eat a mutated potato!" Meicial shook her head, and grapped the money from Kadecu's neck, paying for the cookies. "Let's go find a place to rest. We'll be leaving again tomorrow. I've seen the scenery here. Too much crowd, and too little large tree's." Kadecu lightly nodded, following as the three went along the streets to something that looked like a house. The lupe couldn't help but start collecting strange looking coins along her way. Who knows, perhaps they could be at use sometimes. Everyone seemed to collect them. 


	2. Farewell and Hello

Crimson: Part Two - Farewell and hello  
  
'Chia. Something eaten by lupes. Hunted down for fun by them, too. I couldn't believe my ears. It hurt to hear. My owner had tried feeding me lupe treats ones. I hope they weren't made of Chia. They tasted bad anyway. Every creature should deserve to live. Anyway, once we were inside of the building, we found someone that looked like the Cwinc that had left. He was an eyrie, but looked different. One of his front legs was a stick, he was pure white, and carried along a dagger. He named himself Captain Threelegs.'  
  
"So there, little youngings and misteh Gran'pa. I see that ye come from the Mystery Island. Yee woun't happen to be spies for ze lousy Techo, now would ze?" They shook my head. Whatever this guy was talking about, it must be quite strange. Must be a fight between Mystery Island trainer and this guy. "Well then, welcome to my Swashclubbin' Academy, or like people of ye country would say, Trainin' Grounds. If ye just sign ze letters and pay for ze training, you'll get trained personally by me. But if yer a dese here cowardly Lenny and jus' come here for ze rooms, be free to sign up for that." The meerca family quickly signed up for the rooms. After a hissy fit about not being able to pay, Captain Threelegs had showed this thing called Dubloons, and Kadecu quickly paid for it. However, Kadecu decided to sign up for the multipack - training and a room. It was starting to become dark, so the old Meerca took a rest in his room. Meicial, Taktoy and Kadecu, however, decided to watch the city in full glory; with lights, carnivals, and music. It seemed that the human of Kadecu had it planned out for the lupe.  
  
There were lights everywhere, not to mention dancing Krawks, Chia's, and many other beings. Kadecu had lost track of the two Meerca's within just a few minutes, and decided to walk across the carnival by herself. She found a stairway to a roof, and crawled onto it, wanting to watch the carnival from above. Quickly hopping onto the stairway, she ended up onto the roof within just a few seconds. She gasped at the sight she saw below her; it was beautiful. Lights were formed in all tons of forms. Krawks, swords, flowers, battleships. And the music that drummed through the area was just grande. Large drums booming, harps adding an angelic tint to it along with guitars and violins, and Piano's with a metallic touch. A large explosion and light sounded from across a large lake. No one seemed to pay much attention to it. What Kadecu saw there was something she never thought to ever see. Apparently mines were put under the waters surface, as water and light splashed across the surface of the lake. After about half an hour of sitting on the roof, she crawled back down, trying to dance along with the Krawks, but failing due to the fact that she couldn't stand on her backfeet only. She smiled brightly as she spotted Meerca's, Lupes, Gelerts, and all sorts of others dancing in a different area, and pranced along. When she got tired of it, she bought some ice cream, and enjoyed the nights festivities untill she was too tired to go further. She moved back towards the Swashclubbing Academy, and practicly crawled up to her room. She fell asleep soon afterwards.  
  
Dear Dairy, today was fantastic! We met strange creatures called Krawks, and I even found out about Chia's. I'm sorry for all those who get eaten by Lupes. I promised to myself never to eat one. There's going to be a party tonight. I wonder what it will look like. I never even heard of Krawk parties before. There's also this one guy named Captain Threelegs. He's strange, but rather friendly none the less. He'll train me in the morning. Hopefully I won't be too tired from the partying though. Love, Kadecu.  
  
It rained again, but it was warm. The lake's water must have brought the rain along. Kadecu got woken up by a rather aggitated Threelegs. The three meerca's had already left, and Captain Threelegs must have thought that she wanted to say goodbye. "Hey you! We got some training to do, remember?" She grunted, crawling out of her bed. "Yeah yeah... Just lemme say goodbye to Taktoy and the rest..." Captain Threelegs shook his head. "Already left. Now come along, we have a tough day ahead." Kadecu groaned. "Now tell me, what's yer name?" Kadecu blinked, tilting her head sideways. "Kadecu." The captain snorted, and pointed his good arm towards her. "From now on, ye'll get a betteh name. Crimselite. Ye seem to enjoy them dese here lighties, and yer red, so it suites ya much better then Kadecu." The female lupe blinked, repeating the name. "And what if I don't like it?" "Then ye aint trainin' with me, young lady." Kadecu gasped, then nodded lightly, glancing downwards. She wondered what other changes she might undergo.  
  
They stopped walking by a waterfall. The Captain grinned. "Crimselite, go and stand under ze waterfall without fallin' into ze river. That'll be ze first train." The red Lupe nodded, and walked over towards the waterfall. She didn't expect much of it, but she gasped as the cold water harshly hit her back. She did her best to stand. She would glare at the captain, if it weren't for the fact that the water was in her eyes. She didn't even notice as the Captain walked away to train others. Her ballance lost, and she fell into the strong river. It was when she was tired that she noticed that there was a board of wood floating infront of her. She crawled onto it with her front paws and glanced around. She was in the sea. After hours, a ship sailed by and picked her in. The mynci's aboard helped her get dry, and before she knew it, she had passed out.  
  
She woke up two days later. A female Draik-like being was dabbing off her forehead. She groaned, rolling over onto her side. She felt like she was used for a drum. The female smiled brightly, and shouted out towards the door. Quickly, a female Kougra-like being ran over towards them. She glanced down at Crimselite, then towards the Draik-like being. "Give her something to eat. Call me when she's done." The Draik-like female nodded, and the Kougra-like one left. Crimselite glanced up towards the Draik-like one. "Can I ask you what you are for specie..?" The female smiled, and nodded. "I'm a Shoyru. My name's Texas." Crimselite nodded lightly. "I'm Crimselite." The shoyru smiled more, then got up, walking out of the door, and returning in just a few minutes with a full plate of food. The lupe quickly ate it all, wondering what the Kougra-like being wanted to know. After just a few seconds she was already rewarded by the female walking through the door. She sat down at the edge of the bed. "So, who are you, and how come you floated down here?" Crimselite started to tell her story.  
  
'The female captain was an Aisha. Her name was Jiihashai. I didn't notice untill later that she had a petpet that followed her everywhere. Her colour pleased me. It was red, like mine, but with white stripes. Pleasing to the eye. She was quite stricked though. Less then she thought, but still. Texas was kinder, on the other hand. She had guided me through the ship, told me who was what and who, and where they were going. They were apparently going to a place called Faerie Land, to fill up their stocks and gain Neopoints. They were going to leave me there. I geuss it were fine with me. But I did wonder how we were going to go 10,000 feet into the air with a ship.'  
  
"Cap'n, we're just a few feet away from bein' below Faerie Land!" a Mynci cried out. The captain nodded her head, then pointed her hands towards the stearing Aisha. "Set course forwards five knots, and spread let the Eagle fly!" The blue Aisha had nodded, and clicked a few buttons. Quickly, Crimselite noticed that there were winglike shapes spreading on each side of the ship. She gasped as the speed of the ship increased, water flying past. She clinged to the mast, crawling upwards, and noticing soon afterwards that the water was gone; They were floating over the water. Aiinolas, Jiihasha's brother, laughed while stearing the ship further ahead, and soon we were floating high in the air. The female lupe laughed loudly towards the air, feeling it rush through her fur. Within just a few seconds, they were floating through the air just 5,000 feet underneath Faerie Land. Several Draiks were flying around, together with Faeries and petpets. Crimselite gasped loudly, seeing the clouds of Faerie Land ahead. "Clouds ahead!" she shouted down towards the crew. She had found it fun in the crows nest, so the captain had decided to give her the watchout, together with one of the Mynci. Jiihasha nodded, and shouted out an order towards her brother. The wind was rushing by too fast for Crimselite to hear. Soon, they arived.  
  
It was strange to walk on clouds, but Crimselite quickly got used to it. She was quickly dismissed by the captain. Walking through Faerie City, she noticed a large castle. She blinked, walking towards it, and entering it. Once inside, she found a pair of stairs leading upwards. She glanced about, and before she knew it, she was in a hidden tower. What she found there, was havock; total chaos. 


End file.
